


Text Back To My Heart

by milquetoasti



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Asexual Character, Cafe settings, Constant Flustering, First Love, Fluff, Jock Type, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mean banter but its not actually mean, Meet-Cuteish, silly texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milquetoasti/pseuds/milquetoasti
Summary: Modern AU //Aphelios is a dark academia-loving, soft-spoken emo who doesn't know the first thing about love while Sett is an eccentric jock, who also doesn't know the first thing about love.They meet each other online and form a sudden long-distance relationship after agreeing that they didn't have to be physical in order to be together.When Aphelios travels for the summer, he doesn’t realize that Sett actually lives in the area he vacations in.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Text Back To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> When did I start writing so much fluff lmaoooo
> 
> This was supposed to be a shorter piece for an application entry, but as you can see, I have clearly FAILED
> 
> more long-distance relationships pls pls pls pls I'm so in love with them 
> 
> no physical interaction, only smut and dumb banter!!
> 
> I really love this ship; it's my favorite ship. I just wish I knew what to write about more often. I HAVE ONE OTHER IDEA BUT IT WOULD BE A LONGER STORY, SO MAYHAPS I'LL SIT DOWN AND COMMIT TO IT. 
> 
> Wrote this all in two tries. LEts GOOOOOO. It's super messy; especially at the end, but I just ... had to finish ... i felt like if i didn't it would just end up as a wip... T_T i hope you like it regardless!!
> 
> anyway!!
> 
> ♡ thanks for reading ♡

Aphelios is new to love. 

The kind of new where if someone admits they like him, he doesn't reciprocate the feeling back. 

Many girls find him in the corner of cafes, reading classical literature while sipping on a mug of coffee. It's usually so early in the morning after 7 am when the sun is just shimmering over him in a golden, elegant light. 

He gets confessed to a lot here, but he doesn't amuse them. He takes a small glance away from his book, eyes searching with gentle curiosity before going back to reading. He doesn't say anything; in fact, most girls believe he's a mute. They wait for him to respond, but the only indicator that says 'no' is when Aphelios starts sipping on his drink again. 

Aphelios never intended to seem rude, but he just simply couldn't be bothered. When one morning a girl comes in to confess, only to get rejected, Aphelios actually watches her leave with the look of disappointment on her face. Once she's gone, he allows the book in his hand to lower down to the table. With the other hand, he checks his phone. He opens up his messenger app and goes to the group chat he's in, where they talk about a variety of things. He hadn't meant to stay in it, but his friend is in there so he mused himself.

A message pops up for Aphelios as soon as he replied to something. 

Sett: Look, it's the book lover again.

Aphelios rolled his eyes, typing back at him with one hand. 

Aphelios: Don't you have somewhere to be? Mr. Boxer Fanatic?  
Sett: Hey.  
Sett: I never said I liked boxing.  
Sett: You don't know the first thing about actual fighting to tell the difference, do you?  
Aphelios: Yawn  
Aphelios: What makes you think I care about fighting? zzz  
Sett: I'll make you care, keep playing

Aphelios couldn't stifle a laugh. It was common between him and Sett to banter like this. He met him only a week ago, but he always looked forward to seeing him online. Sett admitted that he joined the group chat on accident when he was scrolling on Twitter. He liked the comment and was given the invite, but he had no idea what the topics were on. 

The guy just likes every tweet he sees as a form of "I saw your tweet."

They talked like that for a while. Awhile turned into an hour. Aphelios was leaning his elbows on the table, typing with two hands back to Sett in the group chat. His mind was racing, always wanting to one-up him. Aphelios liked to catch Sett off guard to where his texts even seemed flustered. 

Then suddenly he got a message in his personal inbox. Aphelios raised an eyebrow, tapping with his thumb over the new message.

Sett: Don't think I don't notice you flirting with me. 

Aphelios's heart raced. He blinked and had a bored expression on his face as if that might help his heart slow down. Act like you don't care. Be still, my beating heart. For god's sake!

Aphelios: What makes you think I'm flirting?  
Sett: You're always on my ass that's how I know LOL  
Aphelios: You wish  
Sett: I mean yeah  
Sett: I wish  
Aphelios: Lmao shut up  
Sett: LOL yeah  
Aphelios: yeah

( . . . ) Sett kept typing but then stopped, only to type and repeat. 

Until finally.

Sett: So can I be your boyfriend or what?  
Aphelios: What?  
Sett: what?

Oh my fucking god, this moron.

Aphelios jumped up in his seat, rereading the message over and over again. He's kidding, right?

Aphelios: You think you're funny  
Sett: I can be funny  
Aphelios: then say sike  
Sett: Not until you kiss me  
Aphelios: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME OUT WTF  
Sett: YEAH LOL

Aphelios didn't know why, in the end, he agreed to go out with Sett. He now blushed a thousand times more whenever Sett would message him things like remember to drink water, babe. Good morning, babe, have a good one. 

Aphelios even accused him that he knew too well how to talk to lovers for someone that doesn't supposedly go on a lot of dates. Sett would just leave a '?' while saying that he just knew that's what couples do. 

Sett: Besides  
Sett: I know you don't eat  
Sett: Put down the book and eat a snickers, moon boy

Aphelios wanted to simultaneously kill and kiss this boy. It's the first time they really talked to each other in private, getting to really know each other. Aphelios got to see a selfie from Sett after he was done with his work-outs. He had a towel wrapped around his shoulders, and he took one of those fuckboy poses for a selfie. Aphelios wasn't so much in awe with his appearance; he didn't care what he looked like, but he was stunned that he looked like that and didn't date or fuck often. 

Sett: People think I'm too intimidating  
Sett: Like  
Sett: I'm a criminal already  
Sett: hate being pushed into a narrative I didn't sign up for, ig

Aphelios didn't send Sett selfies for a while, instead, he would take pictures of what it was like outside, his book collection, his records, his posters, his make-up...

Sett: You that ugly?  
Aphelios: Oh fuck you  
Sett: Show me your ugly face!

When Aphelios managed to take the selfie and send it to him, he was wearing a turtle neck and had black jeans on. He had a bit of bed hair, but he didn't think it looked that terrible. 

(. . .)  
Sett: o  
Sett: oh fuck  
Sett: You're cute ngl  
Aphelios: Fuck off  
Sett: come get this dick, baby  
Aphelios: ASKJDNASJDNAJKSNDAS EXCUSE ME WHAT

Sett alluded to sex more often, but Aphelios didn't reciprocate it back. And even though Sett mentioned sex often, he told him that he didn't care if they didn't sext or meet up to have sex. He never brought up wanting to have sex. It just never came into Aphelios's mind.

While on the topic, Sett admitted that he hadn't come out yet.

It explains the reason why Sett didn't date or have sex with anyone. He didn't know how to go about it. Aphelios couldn't relate. He never cared about anyone romantically until now, but he thought about it. He came to the conclusion that it didn't matter to him whether or not people knew he was dating a man. He'd probably be more embarrassed that he was dating a jock if anything. 

A month rolls around since they start dating, and no one even knows that Aphelios is dating anyone. He acts the same to the public; there are no signs of lovesickness. However, when he was alone or at home, he checked his phone like a schoolgirl. On one particular day, he gets a call from Alune, who tells him that she's bringing him over for the summer. 

He never actually mentioned Alune to Sett because he doesn't know where to begin to describe their relationship. He loves his sister, of course, but she was overbearing in a scary way. She never scolded him harshly, but she had a look and feel to her demeanor that said, "I'll kill you if you defy me." She seemed to know everything about her little brother. 

Aphelios does mention the trip to Sett.

Sett: Oh so you're going somewhere?  
Aphelios: Just to my sister's  
Aphelios: No big deal  
Sett: Is she hot?  
Aphelios: GO AWAY

When Aphelios hopped onto the plane to go over to his sister's, he couldn't stop thinking about Sett. It was a long flight, but Aphelios decided he would read on the way over since there was no reception to message anyone.

After two hours, Aphelios closed his book and leaned back into his chair, staring out at the golden hour sky. The sliver of light that enters in from the other windows casts a sleepy glow over Aphelios’s eyes. He was anxious, but he needed to sleep. s, but he needed to sleep. 

This was the only break he had gotten in months and yet, here he was trying to catch up on some summer reading. He felt guilty for being consumed with thoughts of studying, but he knew that if he didn’t keep up his near-perfect record then Alune would give him a lecture. 

Aphelios looked back on his phone while on the plane, noticing that the reception was out, but he read through his messages. The last thing Sett had sent was: remember to eat, babe. Be safe. Let me know when you land!

Ah.

Aphelios reached into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar, munched on it slowly. In his earbuds, he was listening to some classical music. It was the only music he downloaded before getting on the plane, not realizing that maybe he should’ve downloaded an audiobook so he could sleep.

The nerves on seeing Sett for the first time in so long was the only thing that prevented him from regretting it. How could he sleep?

When the plane landed, Aphelios immediately texted with one hand while the other rolled his luggage behind him. He was so glued on his phone that as he appeared out into the lobby, something quickly overcame him. The scent of Alune's subtle perfume wafted into Aphelios's senses. He quickly embraced his sister. 

"So good to see you again, little brother! I found us a great place to spend time together; I hope you like it!" 

Aphelios couldn't tell where exactly his sister wanted to take him, but he graciously nodded after parting from her hug. He smiled at her warmly. Alune helped him pull his luggage and threw it in the trunk. 

"I know you need your coffee before we go anywhere, yeah? Did you get any sleep on the way over?"

Aphelios wanted to tell the truth, but he really didn't feel like crashing. He was looking at his phone, texting Sett that he had landed. He wanted to be able to talk to him more before sleeping for hours. He hated that he was so easy to exhaust. 

"Yes," Aphelios lied, "let's get some coffee, please."

Alune laughed. "Of course."

She talked the whole time on the way over to a cafe. She mentions to him that she found it upon going to go get him from the airport, had thought the interior looked so cozy. They got out, and the two of them went inside. Alune realized it even had a tiny library inside the cafe, so she was the first to go over there. "I'll go see if they have good books!" 

Aphelios nodded then looked over the menu. He ordered something small but recognizable to the cafe's branding, looking at how the steam lifted into the air. He took his first sip, closing his eyes and enjoy the flavor of it. Though his eyes were closed, he felt the presence of someone nearby so he made a small step to the side for that person. When the presence persisted, he gently opened his eyes. 

His eyes shift to the side, and there was someone leaning really close to him. He blinked. The guy blinked back.

"Aphelios?"

Aphelios's eyes shot open, and he jerked back, nearly spilling the coffee out of his hand. Aphelios swore under his breath, and in a quick reaction, Sett pulled Aphelios in close. He grabbed the coffee before it could go anywhere. "Whoa, whoa, it's okay. I didn't expect to see you here either." 

"How? Wait... hold on... you? You live here? You're from here? You come to cafes? Y-you-"

Sett flicked Aphelios's forehead, laughing to himself. "Slow down! Let me process this too, okay?"

Alune comes back with a confused expression, but she looks between the two boys. "Is this your friend, Aphelios?"

Aphelios blushed immensely, realizing that Sett was caressing his lower back to support him from falling. He couldn't even think to remove himself. To be fair to himself, he didn't want to move away. 

"You must be the sister. I'm Sett," he smiled greatly like he was accepting a trophy rather than introducing himself. 

"H-he's uh-! He's uhmm....!"

"Your boyfriend?"

"You catch on fast. She's totally your sister. Actually," he looked at her once more. "You're twins?"

Aphelios was practically trembling. He was so embarrassed, and he felt hot from feeling Sett's fingers rub against him slightly to comfort him. He knew he was huge, but he is the buffest guy Aphelios had ever seen! 

"Aha, that we are," Alune smiled, patting her brother on the shoulder and giving him a pinch before walking off.

"Uhm?! Where are you going?"

"I saw a cute store nearby, so I'm going to do some me-time shopping."

"Hello?! You're just going to leave me?!"

Alune waves him off with a mischievous smirk, halfway out the door. "Oh, trust me, I know you're in good hands. Tootles."

Aphelios thought for a second that maybe his sister was in on this in secret. Before he could even ask Sett about what was going on, he was looking down at him with pure, genuine love. His smile was warm. His fingers kept inching to explore his skin. There was a long pause between them as they looked at each other, like the world didn't matter. 

"H-hi."

"Hey."

"S-so..."

"So?"

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, babe, whatever you want to do. I'll show you around if you'd like?"

"Do you normally come to cafes?"

"I just finished my work-out, so I figured I get a bite to eat. Never been in here, so why not?"

"That's convenient." 

Sett laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is. I got to meet you."

Aphelios couldn't help but melt inside. There were butterflies fluttering within him, and he could feel himself exploding. His mind was in shambles. Not a single thought was orderly or tangible. 

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Sett asked in a somewhat whisper, which made Aphelios's heart race even more. He swore to his faith; he swore he was going to die from all this excitement. 

"I-I guess."

Sett took this lightheartedly as he planted a kiss on Aphelios's cheek, sending sparks of love to ignite and rile him up inside. He could tell that it got to Sett too. To be so bold as to kiss a boy in public. They both laughed. They looked at each other. They blushed.

"Come on, let's get out of here, huh?"

Aphelios nodded. "Lead the way."


End file.
